Abandoned Rebellious
by another.maroon
Summary: ONE-SHOOT/ As an Aquarius their hobby is to not listen what other people said. They are too rebellious, stubborn, and once they set up their minds, no one can break it. Cho Kyuhyun is an Aquarius. / "Kyuhyun, kumohon berhentilah seperti ini dan menyiksaku dengan terus-menerus mengkhawatirkan orang keras kepala sepertimu.." Sungmin pun gagal menahan air matanya. / Pairing: Kyumin .
1. Chapter 1

**Title :** Abandoned Rebellious

**Type :** Oneshoot

**Cast :** Kyuhyun, Sungmin, Ryeowook, Yoo Jaesuk.

**Pairing :** Kyumin.

**Genre :** Romance, Angst, Comfort.

**Rated :** PG-13

**Warning :** my Yoo Jaesuk appearance as cameo based on the true story how humble he is.

**Summary :** _**"An Aquarius hate to do what the other orders, their hobby is to not listen what other people said. They are independence, sometimes love being alone with theirselve, but in the other side they loves to gain people's attention, and hate being alone in a hard condition. They are too rebellious, stubborn, and once they set up their minds, no one can break it." And Cho Kyuhyun is an Aquarius...**_

**All over KYUMIN, no other slight pairing. Dedicated to all kyumin shipper.**

**.**

* * *

.

Jangan salahkan jadwal hidupnya yang berantakan itu, dia memang sudah lama begitu. Mungkin sejak lahir. Terlahir sebagai seorang Aquarius yang diclaim merupakan tipe personal yang sangat rebellious membuatnya makin keras kepala dan membenarkan juga membela diri atas semua ketidakteraturan hidupnya.

_"I am Aquarius, and my hobby is not listening what other people said."_

Juga salah satu alasan mengapa dia hampir tidak membolehkan kamera masuk ke kamarnya adalah karena takut ketahuan bahwa semua herbal medicine yang diberikan oleh fans, orang tuanya juga managernya tidak ada dan belum ada satupun yang dia sentuh. _Tidak enak._ Tapi mana ada obat yang enak? Dia terus menghancurkan badannya melalui obsesinya akan alkohol dan wine. Juga game. Dan sensasi hidup di tengah malam hanya dengan dirinya dan pikirannya.

Sore ini Tuhannya marah.

Dorm begitu kosong. Jelas saja, semua orang pergi dengan schedule-nya masing-masing, bahkan personal managernya pun pergi bertemu dengan tim sebuah stasiun tv untuk mengatur jadwal filmingnya. Dan si super rebellious Cho Kyuhyun hanya bisa meringkuk di balik selimutnya dalam demam sambil meremas sisi kiri perutnya yang sakit. Hanya saat-saat seperti ini yang mampu membuatnya menyadari, betapa susah diaturnya dia.

Somehow, dia menyukai kesendirian, tapi bukan sendiri yang seperti ini. Sendiri dalam keadaan sakit tanpa seseorang pun yang memperhatikannya. Bodoh. _Cho Kyuhyun kau bodoh. Semua orang sudah bosan memperhatikan seorang magnae nakal sepertimu. Tidak bisa diatur. Dan jangan salahkan mereka yang akhirnya pergi meninggalkanmu sendirian, semua orang punya hidup nya masing-masing dan bukan hanya untuk mengurusimu._

Ryeowook dibantu Sungmin telah berbaik hati membuatkan satu set sarapan sehat dilengkapi segelas teh herbal dengan campuran jahe dan ginseng yang diberi madu, juga bubur nasi dengan ayam dan brokoli. Bahkan Leeteuk telah menghubungi aunt-dorm mereka untuk datang sebelum siang dan menyiapkan makan siang untuk Kyuhyun yang sendirian. Dan lihatlah apa yang kau lakukan sekarang Cho Kyuhyun? Tidak satupun dari semua itu yang kau sentuh. Dan sekarang sudah pukul 5.12 sore. Masih belum ada satupun member yang pulang.

Kyuhyun menggenggam handphone nya, tidak tahu harus menghubungi siapa. Dan tidak tahu harus bilang apa, dia hanya butuh teman. Teman yang akan datang pulang dan memarahinya lagi habis-habisan begitu tahu bahwa magnae luar biasa susah diatur ini lagi-lagi tidak menyuapkan apapun yang telah mereka siapkan, terlebih obatnya. Bahkan obat penghilang rasa sakit pun enggan diminumnya. Tapi toh dia suka dimarahi.

Si bodoh ini, mau hidup seperti ini sampai kapan?

Tiba-tiba handphone-nya bergetar. Sebuah pesan singkat.

_"Kyuhyun-ah ottae?"_

Ah, seseorang mengkhawatirkannya! Ada perasaan senang ketika dia memperoleh sedikit perhatian tanpa menyadari begitu banyak perhatian yang telah dia dapat dan dia abaikan sebelumnya.

Kyuhyun membalasnya.

_"Hm. Just like this."_

_"I mean, the porridge. How? delicious or not?"_

Ups. Kyuhyun sepetinya lupa melihat nama yang tertera di sudut atas layar handphonenya. "Kim Ryeonggu" Ah, this eternal magnae. Ku pikir dia menanyakan kabarku, ternyata menanyakan rasa buburnya.

_"As delicious as usually, but you know right, i hate carrot."_

_"... but Kyu, i don't add carrot on your porridge. We don't even have carrot on refigenerator."_

DDANG!

Die you Cho Kyuhyun! Kyuhyun kemudian beranjak sedikit dari tempat tidurnya untuk membuka tudung saji dan melihat apa yang ada di dalam mangkuk sarapan yang memang sama sekali tidak dia tengok sedikitpun sejak itu diletakkan disana oleh Sungmin sebelum semua orang berangkat.

_Bubur putih, potongan ayam putih, dan cincangan brokolli hijau, tidak ada warna orange disana Cho Kyuhyun!_

Dan Kyuhyun yang tertangkap basah berbohong itu, tanpa pikir panjang me-non-aktif-kan handphone nya, tanpa membalas apapun dan memberi alasan apapun atas kebohongannya yang tertangkap basah oleh Ryeowook. _Such a stupid stupid!_

_Hhh~_

Dia berbaring lagi di tempat tidurnya setelah meminum segelas air yang terletak satu nampan bersama sarapannya yang terabaikan itu. Perutnya masih sakit dan mual, dadanya panas dan dia terus bersendawa seperti seseorang yang telah meminum satu setengah liter penuh coca cola.

Kakinya menyentuh sesuatu. Laptopnya. Yang semalam dia letakkan begitu saja di ujung tempat tidurnya. Terlalu yakin bahwa dia adalah seseorang yang tidak banyak bergerak ketika tidur sehingga tidak perlu khawatir komputer jinjingnya akan terjatuh. Kyuhyun mengambilnya, meletakkannya diatas pangkuannya, lalu berbaring lagi dan menyalakannya.

Bukan yang lain melainkan starcraft dan dia bermain, sambil berbaring.

.

* * *

.

"Hiiih!" Ryeowook menggerutu sambil memasukkan kembali handphone nya ke sakunya.

"Ada apa?"

"Lebih baik seseorang melemparkan makanan buatanku ke depan wajahku sendiri dan mengatakan bahwa itu tidak enak daripada aku harus mendengarkan seseorang berbohong dan mengatakan bahwa makananku enak padahal sama sekali tidak dicicipinya. Bahkan tidak dilihatnya."

Ryeowook menyilangkan tangannya di dada. Seseorang merusak telah totally merusak moodnya, padahal beberapa menit lagi filming segment terakhir acara MBC Come To Play episode "King Of Cooking featuring Ryeowook and Sungmin from Super Junior" akan segera dimulai.

"Maksudmu?" Sungmin duduk disamping dongsaeng kesayangannya sambil mengalungkan lengannya pada pundak pria kecil yang sedang bad mood ini.

"That bastard magnae Cho Kyuhyun! Ah, untungnya dia bukan Hyungku."

"Maksudmu dia berbohong padamu? Dan dia tidak memakan sarapannya?"

"Sepertinya bahkan dia beranjak dari tempat tidurpun tidak. Bagaimana mungkin dia tidak tahu jika tidak ada wortel sedikitpun pada bubur yang kita buat? Bukankah itu berarti dia sama sekali tidak membuka tudung saji yang jelas-jelas berada tepat disebelahnya?"

"Really?"

"Dia bohong padaku. Aku bertanya apakah buburnya enak atau tidak dan dia mengatakan "enak" dan juga menuduhku lupa bahwa dia tidak suka wortel. Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa lupa? Sementara dia menyebutnya terus-menerus setiap kali kita memesan salad dan kerap menyingkirkan wortelnya atau memberikannya padaku. Dan dia bilang bahwa ada wortel di bubur itu."

"Aish! Terus dia bilang apa lagi?" Sungmin yang sepertinya ikut terpancing emosinya mulai naik pitam, berdiri dan berjalan menuju tasnya untuk mengambil handphone-nya dan bersiap untuk memarahi Kyuhyun saat itu juga.

Dan batal menekan tombol dial ketika Ryeowook mengatakan...

"Entahlah, sepertinya dia mematikan handphonenya. Sms terakhirku pending."

"Eeeeiish!"

Sungmin menyambar tasnya.

"Kau mau kemana Hyung?"

"Aku akan pulang ke dorm sebentar, harus ada seseorang yang menjejalkan makanan kemulutnya!"

Namun Lee Sungmin menabrak seseorang ketika dia membuka pintu dan hendak keluar dari guest waiting room MBC Station.

"Aigo!"

"Ah, maaf." Sungmin membungkuk meminta maaf kepada seorang pria yang ditubruknya secara tiba-tiba sehingga membuat clue-card yang digenggam pria itu jatuh berhamburan ke lantai. Mereka berdua memunguti clue-card Come To Play itu dan ketika Sungmin menegakkan kepalanya lalu kedua matanya bertemu dengan sepasang mata berkacamata di depannya.

"J... Jaesuk hyung! Ah... maafkan aku, aku benar-benar minta maaf" Sungmin membungkuk belasan kali dalam posisi 90 derajat persis ketika dia tahu bahwa seseorang yang ditabraknya adalah The Korean Number One National MC Yoo Jaesuk yang berada di MBC building karena merupakan fixed MC bersama dengan Kim Wonhee selama lebih dari 9 tahun membawakan acara Come To Play.

"Aigo Sungminnie~ sudahlah, tidak apa-apa." Jaesuk menyuruh Sungmin untuk berhenti meminta maaf.

"Maafkan aku hyung-nim, aku benar-benar tidak tahu bahwa ada seseorang di depan pintu."

"Sudahlah, tidak apa-apa. Kau tampak buru-buru sekali?"

"Aku harus pulang Hyung, ada seorang member kami yang sakit dan tidak ada siapapun di dorm."

"Ah, daruratkah? Aku baru saja akan mengantarkan clue-card baru untuk kalian berdua, script writer tiba-tiba mengganti beberapa bagian di segment sebelumnya dan kita sepertinya harus take ulang, karena itu aku sekalian saja menghampiri kalian untuk mendiskusikan scene baru yang benar-benar mendadak ini."

"Ah Hyung, kau tidak seharusnya repot-repot mengantarkannya pada kami."

Setelah bertemu dan lagi-lagi menerima bow 90 derajat dari Ryeowook, Yoo Jaesuk merangkul kedua hoobae-nya itu ke dalam ruangan dan duduk bersama di sofa ruang tunggu guest.

"Tidak bisa, aku tidak akan bisa membawakan acara jika aku tidak dekat dengan guestnya." Yoo Jaesuk yang dinyandang gelar sebagai MC yang kenal dekat -alias selalu ingin sok dekat- dengan semua guest yang datang dalam setiap acara apapun yang dibawakannya itu memang harus datang sendiri dan mendiskusikan script dadakan ini bersama Sungmin dan Ryeowook demi kelancaran filming sehingga mereka tidak harus mengulang segment yang sama dua kali.

"Hyung, you are so kind."

"Tapi maafkan aku Sungminnie, tapi sepertinya kau tidak bisa pulang dulu, kita hanya punya sedikit waktu untuk mempelajari script baru ini dan mengulang segment sebelumnya lalu melanjutkan segment terakhir. Bagaimana jika kau menelpon member lain untuk menggantikanmu?"

"Hhh~ Baiklah Hyung-nim, aku tidak ingin merepotkanmu lagi, kumohon lain kali Hyung tidak perlu datang langsung menghampiri kami, biarkan kami yang datang ke MC waiting room."

Sungmin masih tidak enak dengan Yoo Jaesuk, pria super humble yang bahkan masih meminta maaf telah menahannya untuk pulang sementara dia sendiri telah ditabrak secara kasar oleh hoobae-nya setelah merelakan diri datang langsung untuk menyampaikan clue-card mereka yang baru.

.

* * *

.

Salam terakhir telah diteriakkan Yoo Jaesuk dari tengah panggung bersama guest nya juga partnernya Kim Wonhee disampingnya. Dan setelah director juga seorang floor director menutup slate terakhir, filming pun akhirnya selesai. Siapa yang mengira acara talk show berdurasi 1 jam ini ternyata menghabiskan waktu filming lebih dari 8 jam. Sekarang langit gelap telah menyelimuti keseluruhan jendela MBC, juga Korea Selatan.

Setelah Sungmin mengucapkan terima kasih dan bersalaman dengan MC juga seluruh staff dia langsung menyambar tasnya yang diletakkan di belakang kursi director lalu langsung pamit pulang ke dorm.

"Kau pergilah ke Sukira duluan, aku akan mengecek Kyuhyun dulu."

"Hyung? Bukankah tadi kau telah memberi tahu member lain?"

"Belum, aku hanya bertanya apakah sudah ada dari mereka yang pulang, dan ternyata bahkan Kangin pun tidak bisa menyinggahi dorm bahkan semenit pun, semua orang masih dengan schedulenya, Sukira kita kan masih agak lama, kau pergilah duluan, tidak usah menungguku untuk makan malam."

"Hyung..."

"Jangan lupa bantu aku jika aku tidak sempat membaca script siaran hari ini, oke!"

Sungmin berlari tergesa menuju basement tempat managernya memarkir mobil sedan abu-abunya. Di kepalanya sekarang hanya penuh dengan Cho Kyuhyun dan juga kalimat-kalimat umpatan apa yang harus dia lontarkan kepada si kepala batu tidak bisa diatur yang selalu merepotkan dan membuat khawatir semua orang itu, That Rebellious Magnae, roomatesnya yang luar biasa bertolak belakang dengannya dalam soal hidup, sepertinya hanya wine dan musik yang mempersatukan mereka.

Beruntungnya Sungmin lebih tua dua tahun lebih dari Kyuhyun, jadi dia berhak dan memiliki cukup alasan untuk memarahi Kyuhyun sewaktu-waktu ketika dia sudah keterlaluan seperti sekarang ini. Dan juga, sepertinya Kyuhyun memang hanya menyegani Sungmin, selain Leeteuk sebagai leader dan Kangin yang memang tidak ada seorangpun dongsaeng yang berani melawannya.

"Awas kau, Cho Kyuhyun."

.

* * *

.

Sungmin mengetikkan password dorm mereka yang merupakan password tersulit hasil karya code-master Shindong Hyung. Setelah password-password sebelumnya kerap kali berhasil diketahui oleh para ELF yang kemudian berhasil menyusup ke dorm untuk meletakkan beberapa hadiah atau bahkan mencuri beberapa pakaian dalam mereka.

Lampu dorm begitu gelap. Jelas sekali belum ada satupun member yang pulang dan juga Cho Kyuhyun itu sejak tadi pasti masih di kamarnya.

Sungmin bergegas menuju Kyumin's Room setelah mengecek dapur dan mendapati bahwa makanan yang dibuatkan oleh aunt-dorm mereka tadi siang untuk Kyuhyun pun juga tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda bekas disentuh sama sekali.

_Sialan, apa sih mau nya bocah ini?_

Dengan satu kali sentakan dan kumpulan makian yang telah Sungmin susun sejak diperjalanan, dia membuka pintu kamar mereka dan langsung menuju ke arah tempat tidur Kyuhyun. Kamar gelap itu sedikit bercahaya dengan layar laptop sebagai sumbernya. Starcraft disana.

Sungmin menyalakan lampu, sambil mengoceh.

"YA! CHO KYUHYUN! BISA-BISANYA KAU BERMAIN STARCRAFT DALAM KEADAAN SEPERTI INI BAHKAN KAU TIDAK MENYENTUH SARAPANMU! KAU TAHU BETAPA KECEWANYA RYEOWOOK DAN AKU BENAR-BENAR MENGKHAWATIRKAN ORANG BODOH SEPERTIMU! YA! KYUHYUN! Kyuhyun? ... KYU!"

Sungmin mendekati Kyuhyun lebih dekat.

Kyuhyun tidak menjawab apapun, ataupun bergerak sedikitpun. Matanya terpejam, dia masih dengan posisi berbaring menggunakan bantal yang sedikit lebih tinggi dan layar laptop dipangkuannyanya yang masih berada pada tab starcraft. Tapi Kyuhyun tidak merespon.

"KYUHYUN! KYUHYUN-AH!"

Sungmin menyingkirkan laptop Kyuhyun ke meja rias kamar mereka, kemudian menyingkapkan selimut yang menutupi separuh tubuh Kyuhyun dan kemudian mengguncangkan tubuhnya yang luar biasa panas.

"AISH! KYUHYUN-AH! BANGUN! AKU MOHON! HEI SADARLAH!"

Panik. Tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Sungmin tidak akan kuat menggotong Kyuhyun sendirian ke rumah sakit. Dia tidak sekuat Kangin. Tidak ada siapapun juga di lantai 12.

Sungmin berlari menuju kamar mandi dan mengambil handuk kecil, membasahinya dengan air dingin lalu sesegera mungkin kembali ke kamar tanpa sempat mengeringkan kaki.

Dia meletakkan handuk dingin yang basah itu ke kening Kyuhyun setelah sebelumnya menyibakkan poni tebal Kyuhyun untuk membuka keningn yang panas itu. Masih terus berusaha menyadarkan Kyuhyun.

"Kyu.. jangan becanda! Kumohon bangunlah! Kumohon jangan keras kepala, kau mengkhawatirkan banyak orang... Kyuhyun! Kyu..."

Kyuhyun masih diam. Namun nafas Kyuhyun perlahan-lahan terlihat nyata, dan dadanya naik turun lebih cepat dari sebelumnya. Kyuhyun akan segera sadar.

"Kyu?"

"Cho Kyuhyun! Ayo hiduplah! Bagaimana mungkin kau bisa punya tenaga bahkan untuk membuka matamu jika kau mengabaikan semua perhatian kami. Kyuhyun-ah! Ayo buka matamu!"

Nafas Kyuhyun semakin berat dan tidak teratur, kedua alisnya bertemu, Sungmin tahu dia sakit dan menahan kesakitannya. Tapi si bodoh ini tidak mungkin sanggup untuk tetap menjaga kesadaran jika sepanjang hari tidak ada satupun yang masuk ke tubuhnya.

"Kyuhyun... kumohon berhentilah seperti ini..."

Sungmin lelah, dia lelah untuk marah dan kesal. Siapa yang pernah menyangka bahwa menyayangi orang seperti Kyuhyun-nya ini ternyata begitu menyiksa batinnya, Sungmin bosan untuk terus dihantui rasa khawatir karena Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak bisa menjaga kesehatannya sendiri, Sungmin lelah untuk terus marah karena seluruh perhatiannya seperti diabaikan oleh Kyuhyun. Dia menundukkan kepalanya, membenamkannya di dekat lengan Kyuhyun yang panas yang tergeletak tanpa tenaga di hadapannya. Menutupi wajahnya. Juga menahan sekuat tenaga agar air matanya tidak keluar.

Tangan itu bergerak. Seseorang sedang berusaha tersadar. Juga merasakan sesuatu mulai membasahi lengannya.

"Hhh... Hhyung..."

"KYU!"

Kyuhyun akhirnya sanggup mengucakan sebuah nama melalui bibir yang kering dan pucat itu.

"Hhyung... kkau pulang... Hhh...?"

Sungmin benci Kyuhyun. Dia benci Kyuhyun yang seperti ini. Sungmin menatap sepasang mata kesakitan itu dengan tatapan marah, mengigit bibirnya, mengunci lidahnya untuk berhenti menyumpahserapahi pria yang dia sayangi ini. Percuma.

Namun gagal. Air mata Sungmin jatuh. Lagi. Dengan tergesa Sungmin menghapus air matanya, tidak ingin terlihat menangis di depan Kyuhyun. Si brengsek ini pasti senang bukan main mendapati aku menangis mengkhawatirkannya.

Lemah, tangan Kyuhyun bergerak menangkap lengan Sungmin yang sedang sibuk melenyapkan jejak-jejak air pada matanya yang sudah terlanjur memerah.

"Kkenapa... kau menangis.. Hhyung...?"

Sungmin menghempaskan lengan Kyuhyun tanpa belas kasihan. Masih tentang kekesalan yang sama. Juga pertanyaan yang sama pada pikiriannya sendiri, mengapa dia harus jatuh cinta sedemikian dalam kepada seorang semenyebalkan Kyuhyun.

"Bodoh. Mengapa kau tidak menyentuh sarapanmu? ...Mengapa kau tidak menyentuh makan siangmu? Mengapa kau tidak menyentuh obatmu? Mengapa kau terus-terusan membuatku khawatir...?" Matanya masih terlalu panas dan hatinya masih terlalu kesal untuk membuat air matanya berhenti mengalir.

"Bisakah kau sekali saja memikirkan perasaanku, Kyu? Atau kau memang tidak pernah menyayangiku? Huh?"

"Hhyung..."

Sungmin tertawa dalam air matanya. "Rupanya benar, kau hanya mempermainkan aku. Mengujicoba perasaanku. Cih. Lee Sungmin yang bodoh."

"Hhyung... aaku.."

"Apa? Lihatlah dirimu, bahkan untuk bicara saja kau tidak mampu."

"Aaku mencintaimu...Hhh..." Kyuhyun dan juga sisa tenaganya, juga sembari menahan rasa sakit pada tubuhnya.

"Jangan bohong. Bangunlah dan minum obatmu jika kau benar-benar mencintai aku." Sungmin menutup wajahnya dengan sebelah tangan, meremas sedikit rambutnya. _Ternyata mencintaimu itu sesakit ini Kyuhyun._ Menyumpahi dirinya sendiri._ Manusia macam apa yang masih sanggup bertahan mencintai seseorang yang bahkan tidak memikirkan perasaannya dan mengabaikan semua perhatiannya seperti ini selain manusia bodoh seperti dirimu ini Lee Sungmin. Bahkan kau menangis pun dia tidak peduli dan masih tidak mau berusaha menyembuhkan dirinya sendiri. Demi menghilangkan rasa khawatir yang membunuhmu. Bahkan dia tidak melakukan apa-apa dan terus menyiksamu._

"Kau bohong kan Kyu?" Sungmin masih menutup wajahnya, kali ini dengan kedua tangannya. Menyadari tidak ada gerakan berarti dari Kyuhyun selain nafasnya, membuktikan Kyuhyun memang masih tidak berniat untuk berusaha beranjak dan memotivasi dirinya sendiri untuk sembuh, meminum obat, dan menghilangkan rasa khawatir yang membunuh Sungmin perlahan-lahan.

"Selama ini aku hanya membuang waktuku mencintaimu."

Kyuhyun masih belum menunjukkan apa-apa.

"Seharusnya kita memang tidak perlu memulainya. Baiklah, bahkan sepertinya kau tidak menginginkanku ada disini."

Sungmin beranjak dan membuka matanya, menghapus air matanya yang terlanjur terlalu banyak. Sedikit memikirkan Ryeowook dan Sukira, juga fans yang akan menyadari bahwa matanya sembab saat dia mulai siaran.

Namun ternyata...

Kyuhyun tidak berbohong. Kyuhyun bukannya tidak berusaha. Sungmin melihatnya. Ternyata Kyuhyunnya sedari tadi berusaha beranjak dari tempat tidur, dibantu kedua tangannya yang gemetar berusaha mendorong punggungnya untuk tegak. Wajahnya hancur. Kyuhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya hingga berdarah. Disela-sela nafas yang begitu berat. Juga keringat yang membasahi leher dan keningnya. Alisnya bertemu. Kyuhyun menangis, dengan ekspresi yang begitu sakit dan tidak dapat diceritakan seperti apa. Seluruh tubuhnya gemertar, masih berusaha untuk bangkit. Masih berusaha membuktikan bahwa dia mencintai Sungmin.

"Kyuhyun..."

Sungmin yang menyadari Kyuhyun dalam kondisi seperti itu menyisipkan lenggannya di bawah punggung Kyuhyun, lalu memberikan tenaga untuk menegakkan tubuh Kyuhyun dan menyandarkannya pada bedpost.

"Hhhhh... Aa..aku... aku... mencintai... mu.. Sung..min Hyung...Akku... Hhh..." Kyuhyun mengatakannya dengan tenaga yang dia miliki, sebelah tangannya lari menuju ulu hati, meremasnya.

Sungmin mengambil gelas berisi air putih yang tinggal setengah dari meja disamping tempat tidur Kyuhyun, juga dengan segera membuka satu tablet obat penghilang rasa sakit. Kyuhyunnya kesakitan. Dan dia tidak tahu sesakit apa rasanya sehingga bahkan untuk beranjak pun Kyuhyun sampai menangis terisak dan gemetar sehebat itu.

Perlahan, Sungmin menempelkan bibir gelas itu ke ujung bibir Kyuhyun yang berdarah, namun Kyuhyun tidak lagi sanggup untuk melakukan apapun, sedangkan obat ini harus diminum, tidak peduli apakah Kyuhyun sudah makan atau belum. Rasa sakit yang dirasakan Kyuhyun harus dihentikan sekarang juga. Atau dia bisa pingsan dan koma karena kelelahan menahan sakit.

"Kyuhyun-ah... hhhkss..."

Sungmin tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Keadaan Kyuhyun dihadapannya semakin parah. Mereka berdua masih sama-sama menangis. Merasakan sakit yang berbeda. Sungmin dengan sakit di hatinya melihat orang yang disayanginya kesakitan seperti ini tanpa tahu harus berbuat apa.

Sekali lagi. Sungmin mencoba membuat Kyuhyun membuka mulut untuk meminum obatnya. Kembali menyentuhkan gelas itu ke bibir Kyuhyun dan sedikit menuangkannya. Namun gagal. Air itu tidak tertelan, mengalir melalui sudut bibir Kyuhyun dan terjatuh membasahi lehernya. Sebelah tangan Sungmin mengusap pipi dan air mata Kyuhyun, sembari membuat suara _"shuu-shuu-"_ mencoba membuat Kyuhyun sedikit rileks agar dia sanggup menelan air dan obatnya.

"Bertahanlah Kyu... kumohon sedikit lagi... jangan menangis... aku ada disini.."

Masih gagal, Kyuhyun masih menangis kesakitan dan mencengkram perutnya begitu kuat. Sungmin hanya memiliki cara terakhir.

Semoga ini berhasil. Sungmin sedikit menggeser tubuh Kyuhyun agar posisi tubuhnya tidak miring ke arah tembok, menyandarkannya pada sudut 45 derajat pada bantal yang disusun cukup tinggi. Kemudian dengan hati-hati memasukkan obat penghilang rasa sakit itu ke mulutnya sendiri dan meletakkannya tepat di tengah lidah, lalu meminum sisa air pada gelas tanpa menelannya.

Sungmin naik ke atas tempat tidur Kyuhyun dan memposisikan diri. Melepaskan cengkraman tangan Kyuhyun dari ulu hatinya sendiri lalu menggenggam tangan berkeringat itu erat. Menahannya untuk tidak melakukan itu lagi. Menenangkannya, berharap sedikit energinya sanggup tertransfer melalu jemari-jemari mereka yang saling bertautan. Sungmin merendahkan tubuh. Sebelah tangannya kemudian meraih wajah kesakitan itu sekali lagi dan menghapus air mata yang belum berhenti mengalir dari kedua mata Kyuhyun yang menutup erat. Kemudian dengan bantuan ibu jarinya, Sungmin membuka bibir Kyuhyun yang mengatup keras. Menemukan gigi-gigi putih itu bertemu satu sama lain begitu erat.

_Ternyata Kyuhyun sesakit ini._

Masih dengan ibu jarinya, Sungmin mendorong masuk, melawan kekuatan rahang Kyuhyun yang masih terus memaksa mengatup. Kyuhyun masih sesakit itu, menyebabkan ibu jari Sungmin terjepit begitu keras diantara gigi-gigi Kyuhyun yang gemetar. Sungmin tidak peduli, bahkan jika ibu jarinya harus putus sekalipun yang penting Kyuhyun membuka mulutnya dan meminum obatnya. Sungmin menekan rahang Kyuhyun dari bagian luar pipinya dengan telunjuknya. Berhasil.

Dan tanpa mengulur waktu, bibir mereka berdua bertemu. Inilah cara terakhir yang dimiliki Sungmin untuk menyelamatkan Kyuhyun sebelum dia benar-benar mati kesakitan karena kekeraskepalaannya sendiri. Saat ini Sungmin hanya ingin kesakitan yang dirasakan Kyuhyun segera hilang.

Sungmin menahan rahang Kyuhyun agar terus terbuka, meremas pipi kyuhyun dengan ibu jari dan telunjuknya sekuat tenaga, sementara masih memposisikan bibirnya di atas bibir Kyuhyun agar obat dan air yang ada di mulutnya bisa ditransfer masuk ke mulut dan kerongkongan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun melawan. Kyuhyun tidak bisa menelan apapun. Terlalu sakit untuk saat ini. Sungmin menggunakan lidahnya untuk mendorong lidah Kyuhyun agar tidak melawan apapun yang akan masuk. Kyuhyun masih menangis. Begitu pula Sungmin. Nafasnya hampir habis, dan terlalu banyak air yang tumpah melalui celah-celah bibir mereka.

Sekali lagi. Sungmin masih belum menyerah menahan lidah Kyuhyun dengan lidahnya, juga bantuan salivanya sendiri, dia mendorong masuk sebutir kecil obat penghilang rasa sakit itu ke dalam kerongkongan Kyuhyun dan memastikan Kyuhyun menelannya sebelum Sungmin melepaskan ciuman itu.

_Berhasil._

Kyuhyun menelannya dengan sekuat tenaga. Tidak ada air yang tersisa. Obat sekecil itu bagaikan sebongkah batu yang melukai selaput esofagus. Sungmin masih belum melepaskan ciumannya. Setidaknya berusaha membuat mulut Kyuhyun tetap basah agar dia memiliki cukup cairan yang dapat membantunya melenyapkan obat itu ke dalam lambung.

Kyuhyun tersedak.

Ciuman mereka berakhir. Obat itu akhirnya berhasil tertelan. Sungmin segera berlari menuju sofa depan tempat dia melemparkan tasnya untuk mengambil sebotol air mineral yang tersisa dan memberikannya pada Kyuhyun yang masih tersedak.

"Kyuhyun-ah... kau berhasil.."

Kyuhyun menelan airnya sampai habis kemudian mengatur nafasnya. Sungmin kembali menghapus air mata Kyuhyun dengan jemarinya. Tersenyum lega, karena beberapa menit lagi kondisi Kyuhyun pasti akan membaik.

"Hhyung...hhh...hhh..." Kyuhyun membuka matanya perlahan.

"Kau berhasil melawan dirimu sendiri, Kyu..." Sungmin tersenyum lembut pada Kyuhyun. Amarahnya hilang.

"Maafkan... aaku...hhh.."

Sungmin mengagguk. Masih tersenyum. Sebelah tangannya menggenggam jemari Kyuhyun erat.

"Jangan lakukan itu lagi Kyu. Kumohon, tanpa diriku pun kau harus bisa menjaga kesehatanmu sendiri. Berhenti membuatku khawatir dan menyiksa dirimu sendiri seperti ini/ Kumohon jangan kecewakan kami. Aku tahu kau kuat, Kyu..."

"Maafkan aku.. hh..."

"Aku mencintaimu Kyu"

Kyuhyun mengagguk lalu memejamkan matanya lagi.

Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul setengah 10 malam, Sungmin tidak akan memiliki waktu untuk membaca script Sukira, ataupun memperbaiki wajah dan matanya dari sisa-sisa emosi dan air mata. Tapi paling tidak, Kyuhyun akan segera pulih, rasa sakitnya akan mereda dan dia akan tertidur. Sampai Sungmin pulang kembali dan kembali merawat si magnae pemberontak yang menelantarkan dirinya sendiri ini.

_Tunggu aku dua jam lagi, Kyu. Tidurlah..._

.

.

* * *

.

**Dee's note :**

YAHAY! AKU NULIS KYUMIN! ALL OVER KYUMIN! ROMANCE PULA! OH MAY GOD I CANT BELIEVE IT! masih meragukan status diri sendiri sebagai Kangmin Shipper yang hobi nulis Kyumin, waahahaha.

dan lagi-lagi aku nyiksa Kyuhyun, rasanya nggak rela aja ngebiarin dia berlalu di fanfic tanpa sekarat :P

oia, adegan Kyuhyun sakitnya based on the true story loh, aku punya penyakit udah setahunan ini namanya 'gerd' (googling aja) dan kalo kambuh ya kira-kira kayak apa yang dialamin Kyuhyun disini deh. dulu pas semester 3 gitu pacar aku sampe nangis kayak Sungmin gitu juga saking gatau harus ngapain ngeliatin aku nangis kesakitan dan dicerita ini juga Kyuhyun bener-bener jadi kayak aku sendiri, sebagai sesama Aquarius yang lahirnya hampir barengan tanggal, sifat kita mirip banget, bandel-bandelnya juga.

hahaha, tapi aku udah gak gitu lagi kok. masa mau childish mulu, malu ah sama umur udah kepala 2 juga.

XP

yeah, sehat itu datangnya dari diri sendiri loh, asal kita mau semangat buat sehat, pasti sembuh!

keep comment ya guys,** The Interrogation chapter 4** nya menyusul secepat mungkin deh kalo yang komen disini banyak hehehe...

bye~

* * *

.

**ps: balasan + jawaban untuk pertanyaan yang ada di review kalian, ada di next chapter (review reply) :) .**


	2. Review Reply

**Review Reply :**

**_AfiahCho :** Wah? Kamu sampe nangis? Padahal niatku bikin cerita ini romance loh, kenapa jadi banyak yang nangis ya? Temen-temenku yang baca lewat fb pun katanya pada nangis. Makasih ya kalo suka sama ceritanya ^_^

**_Mitade13 and Iam ELF and Joyer :** Ini penyakit aku alamin sendiri, bahasa mudahnya sih HEARTBURN atau radang ulu hati, gejala awalnya itu karena maag, jadi buat yang punya maag hati-hati karena dia bisa berkembang jadi separah ini. Buat yang masih penasaran, coba googling aja "GERD" di google.

**-Hyuknie : **thanks ^_^


End file.
